


【卡樱】清醒梦 02

by janetcrush



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcrush/pseuds/janetcrush
Summary: Attention: Uchiha sasuke has gay dreams. Well, he is a bisexuality in my work.This chapter is about the love moon of sasusaku, but also includes sasuke's sexual dream with naruto. I wish you can have a fun.警告：佐助是双。本章是佐樱的新婚，佐助的春梦。





	【卡樱】清醒梦 02

**Author's Note:**

> Attention: Uchiha sasuke has gay dreams. Well, he is a bisexuality in my work.   
This chapter is about the love moon of sasusaku, but also includes sasuke's sexual dream with naruto. I wish you can have a fun.  
警告：佐助是双。本章是佐樱的新婚，佐助的春梦。

02  
宇智波佐助从春梦中惊醒。  
梦里撩动人心刺激的感官的盛宴享受，在现实里变成了对良心的折磨。  
他光裸着身子从温暖的被窝里爬起，转头看到身旁妻子熟睡的美好脸庞。他的妻子和他躺在同一张床上，在离他一掌的地方，全然安心地面向着他。樱色的软发长成了中长的一把散在枕头上。  
宇智波佐助伸手摸摸春野樱胖了些的粉嫩脸颊，目光一片柔软。身为春野樱的丈夫，他自然知道面容依旧少女的春野樱睡衣下的小腹里，躺着一个不满三个月、微微显怀的小生命。在这五月的花月夜里，正和她的母亲一起酣眠。  
这个小生命宣告了一个女孩子从女儿到妻子到母亲的角色转变。单薄少女变成风情少妇，像石榴花开在枝头结了青涩的果。再过几个月就会瓜熟蒂落，有一个融有二人血脉的婴儿出生。  
春野樱怀着孩子却不是很难受，腹中的孩子出奇得乖。她没有强烈的孕吐，只是早上起床时会有一阵很规律的干呕时段，多了很多忌口的食物。  
春野樱认真整理出健康妈妈食谱，每日郑重地阅读着纲手寄过来的医学孕期书籍和亲密育儿法。纲手纵横医学界多年，真正看到有人怀孕也是头一回。当初她避世，木叶新一代从在肚子里到出生，她是一个都没瞧得到。连小弟子樱的出生，纲手都没见过。可现在小弟子居然有孕，这种感觉可谓十分奇妙。  
在春野樱的耳提面命下，准爸爸听了一堆准爸爸禁忌。听到禁止争吵禁止家暴时，一枝花不禁黑了脸。  
准爸爸兢兢业业地一起读着育儿册，读完了如临大敌地每日给月份还浅的春野樱八月孕妇的待遇。洗脚揉腿不在话下，洗澡也是陪同着，生怕有个脚滑。  
佐助睡前的例行公事就是抚摸着妻子微微隆起的肚皮，用最温柔的声音读绘本，希望这样能多建立亲子关系。  
春野夫妇知道女儿未婚先孕时可以说是毫不掩饰地表示了对未来女婿的强烈不满，他们寄过来一封又一封情绪激烈的信斥责不称职的女婿。其他木叶长辈密友们也是一样的义愤填膺。  
给春野樱的信却是温情脉脉，心疼她在一堆同期生里头一个怀孕也是未婚先孕，絮絮叨叨地嘱咐她行动小心，别亏待了自己。孕吐水肿发胖严不严重啊，要不要我过来照顾你啊，一个个恨不得翘掉工作和任务来抚摸她宝贵的肚皮。信的下半段就是骂佐助，这男人真是不负责没良心，连避孕套都不准备好，叫你一路和他吃苦吃灰、居无定所、没名没分，看我不捶他巴拉巴拉。  
看得春野樱是又欣慰又心酸。  
春野樱和佐助商量过，决定慢慢地回去。夫妇二人回复了信件说他们先路上结婚再回去待产。于是木叶方面帮春野樱请了长长的婚假产假，催促他们赶紧结婚的礼物、孕妇食品和孕妇护理产品不要钱一样，征用着鸣人的蛤蟆们往新夫妇的所在地寄。婴儿用具和待产小窝也是早早地准备好。  
宇智波佐助面对有口一共的责骂平静无波，没有多大的愧疚。在人情世故的方面，他实则比佐井还要恶劣。他是长久脱离常规教育的叛忍，婚姻观还保留着忍者家族宇智波历来的老一套。  
忍者的婚姻远没有平民的婚姻那么重要，战时今天交往明天恋人死去的情况多了去了。尽管现在没什么纷争，忍者婚姻的意义逐渐变得正常，但在他看来未婚先孕和婚后怀孕没有什么区别。  
也正是这个小生命让他决定正式和春野樱结婚。夹在早就过期的三个月特别通行证里的结婚申请躺了快一年后，重见了天日。  
佐助本人没有回木叶结婚的意愿。人生走到二十岁的时候他对昔年的惨案依旧抱有复杂的情感。父母兄长家族这些温暖的词在他看来不啻于希腊神话里引诱着潘多拉打开的神秘魔盒。木叶本来就是他被灭族的伤心地，更不要说木叶还是对他充满防备。  
婚礼便是在云隐村落脚时，五代目雷影达鲁伊派人来帮忙操办起来的。由于佐助在清理云隐叛忍时的协力，四代目与他达成和解并青眼有加。五代目达鲁伊派来了希主持婚礼。  
春野樱和这位四战战友还是很熟悉的。云隐村里罕见的白皙皮肤和金色头发叫春野樱印象深刻。本人又是年轻有为长相帅气、忍术全能战功卓著的优质单身汉，洁身自好可靠正直的样子满足了所有未嫁女忍的幻想，女性杂志的黄金单身汉评选里，排名总是遥遥领先。  
更何况希的得意领域是幻术和医疗，无疑又与春野樱的工作领域有大范围重叠。未来两人会有很多文书交接、跨国合作几乎是板上钉钉的事。  
春野樱一层一层地穿上白无垢，这种漂浮着的、不真切的欢喜叫她觉得恍如隔世。她至今不敢相信自己即将嫁给小时候就一直追逐着的男人。  
她走向宇智波佐助，看见他身上穿着墨蓝的袴衣，系着白色的绒球，面色冰冷而眼神温柔。正前方的遗迹石壁上是并列的宇智波家徽和春野家徽。古老宽阔的巨石遗迹十分阴凉。空气里有事先熏过的浅淡花香，是清新的柚子鼠尾草的香气。  
宇智波佐助站在春野樱身边微笑着告诉她：“这是宇智波家的遗迹，我和鼬曾经在这里最后一战。哥哥不会责怪我把家徽变成这样的。”  
研究宇智波佐助表情和未竟之语十几年的春野樱当然明白丈夫是在破天荒向她解释选择这里作为婚礼仪式场的理由。  
春野樱悄悄嘟了嘟嘴。佐助君不想面对父母但想让哥哥见证婚礼吗。我也好想让父母师长闺蜜同伴来参加婚礼的啊。佐助君真是的，佐井井野的婚礼也没肯和我回去，纠缠了半天最后还是我一个人赶回去参加的……  
樱花盛开的四月里结婚，五月南上一边养胎一边慢慢回木叶。  
佐助十分庆幸他当初顾惜春野樱，不再往荒凉之地钻。如今返回，路线就是对孕妇十分有好处的南上路线。  
他想到这里俯下身，亲亲身边妻子的额头。  
多神奇啊，曾经无家可归的他现在有了血脉相连的孩子。正如他即将和妻子回到阔别已久的木叶，亲手建造自己的家。  
他松开紧皱的眉头，光着脚跳下床，打开行囊给自己换了条内裤，拎着脏了的进卫生间洗内裤。  
宇智波佐助春梦里的枕边人有着火热燃烧的躯体，所有男人梦中情人般的销魂细腰长腿。  
以及不容忽视的两腿之间沉甸甸的男性器官。  
该死的梦对于这个触感展现的很是清楚。就好像身边真的有个火热的男人紧紧地贴着他，私密之处紧紧相连泥泞不堪。两人融为一体，对方把他压在身下操弄。  
多可笑啊，他明明即将迎来崭新的家庭，可他的春梦和妻子毫无关系。  
这样的春梦并不是因为妻子怀孕必须禁欲导致的欲求不满。他一向不是很重欲的人，少年时期火热的春梦和迷离的性幻想已经离他很远，跌宕起伏的人生经历让他胸膛里跳动的心脏变得无比沧桑，甚至回望那种意乱情迷时能让他觉得那是个陌生的自己。  
宇智波佐助少年离家，学业未成，在蛇窝的训练场和守夜的火堆旁消磨着复仇前难熬的时光，复仇完却是听闻真相心神震动，仇恨整个木叶决定管他妈四不四战我都得先搞一波大的弄死所有木叶忍者，再当上新的火影。木叶会在他的改革下，迎来新的世界。  
这样乏味沉重、脱离正常教育的青春造成的结果就是凡是正常的三观、正常的婚恋观、正常的书本知识、正常的两性知识，对于宇智波佐助来说，通通都是一团散发着诱人光芒的混沌。  
他想变得正常但是不愿意面对正常人对他的偏见，他习惯了流浪孤独远离群体。除了幼时同伴，他基本丧失了和正常人交流交心的能力。木已成舟，纵然想改变也太晚了。  
比如在春野樱认真地讲了一天的生理课知识就差以身作则之后，他才搞懂了男女的区别。  
当然春野樱面对男朋友没敢开车讲得太露骨，但也是通俗易懂，简直可以录下来做生理课视频。她想佐助君应该到现在都以为男女的区别在于进的厕所不一样，考虑周到地从生理构造讲起，解释了青少年梦遗是性成熟的自然现象，再讲女孩子最喜欢的亲密行为一般是接吻，羞涩地一笔带过最重要的部分只暗示满满地提了一句上床有很多姿势。  
讲完后春野樱果不其然地看到宇智波佐助变成了恍然大悟的便秘脸。彼时宇智波一枝花惆怅地想让她把最省略的一部分讲清楚些，但高冷造型凹多了也不好意思提出要求。同床共枕后受够了因为缺少知识每次闻着女朋友身上的香味频频举旗但就是不得门而入的日子，拉下脸皮选择向佐井求助。他勤能补拙地翻阅了佐井寄过来的那本鼎鼎大名的自来也主笔、鸣人代笔过、卡卡西最爱的《亲热天堂》同名改编电影的录像带后，佐助成功扑倒了肤白貌美胸小腰细大长腿的女朋友。  
结束二十年童男身的事后，躺在床上回味着的时候，佐助明白了少年时的躁动，非常理解为什么会连强调克制的忍界都有游女和花楼。肌肤相亲的满足感和安心让他刻意忽略掉登上绚烂顶峰脑子里一片白光时，他因为心里的空荡而想学小孩子一样放声大哭的冲动。  
稳定的性生活带来的变化可喜可贺。宇智波佐助爱上了肌肤相贴的触感，开始全身只剩内裤地裸睡。春野樱的胸围从A80涨到了B80，比任何丰胸方法都管用。  
上床是件挺美妙的事。但妻子孕后，梦里是和个男人上床，这件事就不怎么美妙了。  
甚至很危险，梦里的男人用的助兴道具是一只毛茸茸的狐尾，佐助的脖子上是只配套的猫铃铛。狂风暴雨的时候铃铛响得急促，很是叫人恨不得捏碎这让人面红耳赤的金灿灿的玩意儿。  
梦是恐惧和愿望，那些东西是大脑皮层对真正欲望的反射，梦里受抑制的潜意识上升为意识。这一点和春野樱待久了他还是看过一点这方面的介绍的。  
所以这样的春梦，和梦里枕边人毛茸茸的狐尾叫宇智波佐助不寒而栗。他的交际圈很有限，和木叶人的交集依旧停留在十二岁离开木叶的时候。那个时候他和什么人有交集，现在他就跟谁有交集。梦里如此强烈的暗示，加上平日心里的空荡愧疚，狐尾之人是谁，答案几乎是呼之欲出绝对不会有错。  
五月的夜里，旅馆水阀里流出的水让清洗内裤的佐助打了个喷嚏。  
因为春野樱对医院和医疗部尤为不负责的长期旷工，让她的两位师父兼顶头上司加紧了对偷懒徒弟的磨炼。纲手和卡卡西都觉得不在任上看不了病上不了班不要紧，多写写医学报告和学术论文嘛。  
每日把那些医学知识融合在一起写写报告，就不会忘记多年所学，更不会一孕傻三年了。  
诡异的是纲手总是有意无意地把论题往心理学和神经科上引。  
这种纠紧了手上的内裤想，这种春梦是不应该的，这种表里不一是不应该的，这种只是嘴上说爱梦里是别人的婚姻是不应该的。  
他有青梅竹马的美丽妻子，血脉相连尚在母体的孩子，还有因为根正苗红的妻子而带来的木叶高层对他放松防备的政治可能。  
他非主流的成长经历导致的三观再怎么非主流，光是幼年时看到的恩爱父母，也让他知道婚姻是不容许这些肮脏的三心二意的。他应该爱她胜过世上任何一个人。  
妻子，爱人，是会一直和你共进退的人，会肩膺你的荣耀，也肩扛你的落魄。会用女性的慈悲包容丈夫的偏执，承担家庭的责任也容忍婚姻的琐碎和争执。就像母亲和父亲一起掀起了宇智波反抗木叶高层的序幕，最后也被心爱的长子双双杀死以求幼子的存活。就像哥哥的爱人泉会给哥哥带来不敢多吃的三色团子，最后在哥哥的注视下被带土用锁链勒死。  
爱情，爱人，妻子，婚姻，对于宇智波来说是多沉重的词。  
宇智波的婚姻一辈子只有一次。  
宇智波佐助的晦涩人生里有一只他仰慕又敬畏的领路黄鼠狼，身后跟着一团燃烧的狐火和一团美好的光亮。三者使一个黑暗中啼哭痛苦的孩子能跌跌撞撞地行走，至少不是停滞不前。遗憾的是孩子选择的路从来没对过。  
春野樱就像一团美好的、纯洁的、温暖的、代表着安全的光亮，又或者是逃亡的日子里守夜时燃起的火堆，春日里开的最明媚的一枝樱花。  
他们俩一刻都没有放弃地一路跟随，在他身后做他的后盾和明灯。  
不会让他想起离开木叶辗转难眠的长夜里他在想家时留下的滚烫泪水，不会让他想起自己也曾在蛇窟的训练场里将千鸟缠绕的草薙刺入被种上地之印的平民实验体的身躯。  
但春野樱的脸也时刻提醒他自己是个多卑劣的烂人。春野樱笑得越开心越柔软，就越在控诉他多丑陋多卑劣，不拒绝不承诺不负责。  
事实是他连自己到底爱谁都没弄清楚。他甚至不知道自己还有没有爱人的能力了。  
他对这两团光亮若即若离，有时候急行，有时候停下来等一等他们。他不能忍受任何一团离他而去，习惯了背后有人等着、照亮着。没有了任何一人都会惊慌失措，无论是狐火还是光团。  
一年前只是因为怕这团光亮离开，他就自私地抓住这团光用爱的名义要求她留下来。  
他耽误着一个有大好青春大好前程但死心眼就是喜欢他的好女人。和他在一起的每一分每一秒都是不一定有爱的相处。  
春野樱找到他的时候做了一番动人的表白，用十几年来最不该出现的平静口吻告诉他，她出差的三个月期限。他刚想带着嘲弄开口，作为一个合格宇智波刺猬反击回去，就看到春野樱绿色眼睛里没有那种看他时跳跃的光。  
看到喜欢的人时，因为满心欢喜，连眼睛不自觉地亮起来，就差明晃晃在脸上写“我看着你呢请你喜欢我喜欢我”的那种光。  
他心里咯噔一下。  
哇所以现在是白富美苦追前叛忍多年，终于心上没了猪油蒙着，决定感谢渣男对她的不回应之恩然后潇洒离开的戏码？  
他的声音先于脑子地去阻止她：“樱，我们交往吧。”他自己也很惊异这种话他为什么脱口而出得如此顺溜。  
春野樱本来是无语地在注视看宇智波一枝花过激地拉住她左大臂的右手：“哎佐助君我没说完呢，”她话到一半突然反应过来，“嗯？你刚才是说了‘请和我交往'？”  
宇智波一枝花意识到他刚才误会了春野樱要离开自己，羞愧了一下下刚才的过激反应。然后他整个人被欢喜的春野樱纵身抱住：“不行你不能否认，我确实听到这句话了。你不能耍赖从此你就是我的人了哈哈哈。”  
一枝花羞愧难当但面上一点不显地保持着一贯的面瘫，心里吐槽这女人后半句话怎么怪怪的。  
一枝花当然不知道这是春野樱狂喜之下不小心暴露的吐槽。表樱里樱的时期虽然远去，但身边长期没有她那一条路走到黑的心上人，她有点太寂寞了。内心戏多也就成了常态。  
宇智波佐助挂好内裤，擦干双手回到床上躺下，看着月光下春野樱转了个身，心里竟是无比平静。  
有什么关系呢？我在这段婚姻里到底爱不爱樱有什么关系呢？反正樱已经是我的妻子了。樱爱的也是我吧，她看到我就会很开心地一无所察，我也不会对不起她，这段婚姻的有效期对于我们两个都是一辈子——既然这样，这样的婚姻又有什么不好呢？


End file.
